Lust For The Angel I Love
by Sorrow Priestess
Summary: Angelica whose parents killed by Hiei. She swore revenge to kill him. But Koenma has other plans. He ordered her to guard Hiei until the day he dies. Original summary inside. future lemon. HieixOc


**Lust For the Angel I Love**

**This story is an adult one.**

**WARNING. Don't report me saying I let you read this!**

**Click back button for those who are not belong here.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine, if I did Hiei's partner will be ME!**

**Ha ha ha!cough**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Summary: Botan's best friend Angelica, her parents were killed by the fire demon named Hiei. She swears revenged unto him until Koenma ordered Angelica that she should guard Hiei until the day he died. What was Koenma up to? Will love be born unto these two star-crossed lovers?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

**Heart on the sleeve,**

**Exposed and naked,**

**Easily pierced,**

**Punched, stabbed, rebuked.**

**Furrowed brow,**

**Narrowed eyes,**

**Pursed, red lips,**

**Defiant chin.**

**Pupils dilate,**

**Black pools of soul,**

**Deeper, to the source,**

**Good? Evil? Both?**

**Blood stomping,**

**Boiling, red steam,**

**Sticky, soaking,**

**Seething, gushing.**

**A broken beat,**

**A broken dream,**

**A broken promise,**

**A broken heart.**

**Names crash against**

**A battered front,**

**Insults heaved plunge,**

**Until both are spent.**

**Blind rage swept through,**

**Leveled the wall,**

**Built between us,**

**By things broken.**

**Then, calm arrives,**

**Cools the desert,**

**Whispers in bed,**

**Then, warmth returns.**

**Lips brush, then hungry**

**For passion, they part,**

**Commingled they join,**

**Crush the anger.**

**Bodies with purpose,**

**Expressing desire,**

**For wonderful pain**

**Then blissful, peaked waves.**

**They weathered rage,**

**Outlasted hate,**

**Found their passion,**

**Where their love waits.**

**Angelica**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Being known as the angel of death, Botan didn't mind being Angelica, her first best friend, is called like that. Botan was running at the hallway towards Angelica's bedroom just to wake her up because of Koenma's order. While at Angelica's room, she was sleeping so soundly dreaming about torturing and killing the fire demon at his own room. She was dreaming that Hiei will say "Stop it!" "Enough, I'm afraid of you!" Well, keep dreaming woman. **

**Pink long hair was sprawled over the pink pillow. As she was moving happily her bed sheets are messing in her bed some of her little huggable pink teddy bear-shaped pillow are falling to the floor. An annoying knock make her jump and fell at her bed to the floor. Pink eyes opened and stand up with a frown on her face. She opened the door finding Botan smilling at her sweetly. She let her in and went straight to the bathroom to change her dress. Botan was fixing her bed just to kill time rather to wait at her doing nothing.**

"**I hope Hiei is okay…" She thought. "Angelica surely will kill me if she knows that I'm his girlfriend." She looked at the bathroom's door and sighed.**

**As she was finished fixing Angelica's bed; Angelica was finished changing her dress. She was wearing a lavender color kimono with flowers on it. **

"**Aren't you gonna tie you're hair?" Botan asked her, pointing at her hair.**

"**Nope, it's not hot in here, anyway." She tilted her head to the side. "Why bother?"**

"**Nothing." She smiled at her simply.**

**The two angels went out already. Koenma divided them two with their class. Since Botan can't fight, Koenma placed her at the class of angel of light believing that she has the characteristic of a pure, sweet and loving care angel. She helps the human seeing what rights from wrong. While Angelica, because of her courageous, sarcastic and cold heart towards the evil; she was placed on the category of angel of death. She protects the human beings were thrown to hell just to save them ones again. Botan's wings were color blue while Angelica's were black. **

**As they arrived at the temple, Koenma was sitting in a large chair looking at his magical ball. The two angels walked beside him, seeing him doing something makes them smiled a little bit.**

"**You two are late again."**

**The two angels suddenly fell one knee and bowed their head.**

"**I'm sorry, master Koenma." The pink haired girl apologized.**

"**Yup, she's right." Botan turned to her. "We are sorry."**

**They felt a hand on their shoulder.**

"**Stand up, you two."**

**Botan and Angelica both nodded and stood, meeting his gaze. The three of them smiles at each other.**

"**Before I give your assignment, Botan." He turned to Angelica. "I must talk to her alone."**

**Botan nodded and went outside the temple. Koenma walked beside her and his left hand on her shoulder. Angelica gave her a weird look and asked.**

"**What?"**

"**You know Hiei, right?" Koenma have sly smile on his face.**

"**The first day I was born, yes." Angelica's pink eyes narrowed when she heard Hiei's name again. "Why did you ask, my Lord?"**

**He walked pass her then putted a hand on his pocket.**

"**Are you mad because I ordered you not to kill him because he was our ally?"**

**Angelica bowed down her head and nodded slightly. "The first time you told me that, I thought that I was gonna lose myself because the demon that killed my parents it ends up I will NOT kill him." Her gaze met his. "I swore revenge, my Lord. Someday, somewhere and somehow I WILL kill him."**

**Koenma's gaze towards her suddenly softens. He walked towards her then whispered unto her neck.**

"**You will never kill him because I will order you that you should guard him and saved him from all his sin until the day you die."**

**She turned to faced him with a dark expression in her face.**

"**WHY?"**

"**Did you forget what the angel of death first law is?"**

**Angelica's pink eyes widen in surprised.**

"**Those who are lost in the way of darkness human or half human should be save. All people in this and the other have the chance to realize what true happiness is. And you're the responsible with it." Koenma smiled at her.**

"**I CAN'T DO THAT!" She shouted at him. "HE KILLED MY PARENTS!"**

**Then she left Master Koenma at the temple alone. When she rushed out, Botan saw Angelica running desperately as if Koenma scared her to death. She tilted her head to the side then she shrugged it off. "Maybe she was in a bad mood." The she went inside the temple seeing Master Koenma looking sad. She rushed beside him and putted a hand on his shoulder.**

"**What happened?"**

**Koenma just looked at her and smiled. "Somehow, I felt that Angelica's heart must be save…"**

**Botan asked him curiously. "By who?"**

**Koenma didn't answer her question; he just patted her back signaling she can leave the temple. As she goes out, Koenma looked at his magical ball.**

"**By Hiei…"**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter One**

**Did you love it?**

**What do you think?**

**Will Hiei choose Botan or Angelica?**

**What is love anyway for them?**

**Review you guys:D**

**  
**


End file.
